Sin miedos
by Lady Beelze
Summary: Dios ha enviado el apocalipsis del digimundo, en su misión de crear una nueva tierra perfecta. Dukemon, uno de los encargados de llevar acabo sus mandatos, está entre la línea de obedecer, o mantenerse a su devoción de proteger el digimundo. Basado en x-evolution. OS


Saludos!

Dejo aquí mi último trabajo, del que por cierto estoy muy feliz y satisfecha ^^ Es mi primera historia del tipo narrador en primera persona, lo que lo volvió todo un reto para mí, y una nueva experiencia en el FanFiction.

La historia está basada en el mundo de Digimon X Evolution; es la experiencia interna y externa de las vivencias del caballero rojo Dukemon, en todo lo que afronta mientras Yggdrassil ejecuta el Proyecto Arc y acaba con todo lo que él tanto ama; el digimundo.

Espero que les guste y me dejen sus reviews, serán muy apreciados ^^

One Shot.

* * *

**Sin miedos.**

_No sé en qué momento las cosas se pusieron así. En qué instante toda la tranquilidad y la monotonía de nuestro mundo dieron un vuelco tan repentino, que me vi envuelto en una serie de cosas tan extrañas como increíbles. Viví, luché, morí, regresé, conocí a una leyenda viva estando muerto, ayudé a reconstruir este amado mundo y recuperé todo lo que creí que había perdido. La vida, la lucha, la confianza que había depositado en Dios, a mi mejor amigo. Sin embargo, me siento orgulloso de nunca haber perdido el honor, aún cuando desafié a las leyes que nos regían y destruí los lazos que me unían al orden y rigurosidad de nuestra Orden. No hubo instante, desde que comenzó todo esto, en que no me sintiera confundido, tanto así que estuve ciego y no podía distinguir ningún camino para poner mis pisadas sobre él._

_El desastre comenzó cuando Yggdrassil nos decretó a nosotros, los Caballeros de la Realeza, el inicio de la reconstrucción del digimundo. Al principio, esto nos emocionó mucho a todos, pero cuando nos explicó que necesitaría de nuestro poder para eliminar a todos los digimons que vivían en ésta tierra, y volver a poblarla con sus creaciones más perfectas y fuertes, nuestras ideas sobre un nuevo y mejor mundo se vinieron abajo. ¿Cómo podríamos vivir felices sabiendo muy en el fondo de nuestros corazones, que habíamos asesinado a millones para poder traer a algunos pocos al nuevo mundo? ¿Cómo poder vivir con tanta e injusta muerte pesando sobre nuestros hombros? Sin embargo, las órdenes eran órdenes, y por mucho que nos afectara, nos pusimos a trabajar._

_Fue así como se inició el Proyecto Arc._

_Día tras día, comenzamos la extinción de todas las razas. Fue algo muy duro y difícil, especialmente para mí, Dukemon, y para mi compañero, Omegamon, quien se debatía entre la gloriosa justicia de Dios, y la justicia que él conocía, con el derecho de la vida que era otorgado a todas las criaturas, especialmente a las inocentes como las que morían cada día en sus manos. Por supuesto, no para todos el proceso fue igual de difícil; varios de nuestros compañeros apoyaban completamente la decisión de Yggdrassil, puesto que consideraban que nuestro mundo era demasiado imperfecto y estaba sobre poblado de seres completamente innecesarios, y hasta fácilmente desechables. Esta clase de comentarios hacía que entráramos en constantes disputas, las que siempre acababan en nada, puesto que debíamos partir para cumplir nuestra macabra tarea. Pocos eran los afortunados 'elegidos' que estaban autorizados para continuar la cadena de la vida, y se mostraban siempre muy agradecidos de haber tenido la oportunidad de continuar viviendo. Esto en parte me hacía sentir bien; llevar el bien y la tranquilidad a otros siempre ha sido una prioridad para mí, pero el saber que tan pocos… tan pocos podrían continuar con los ojos abiertos, me afectaba profundamente._

_Muchas veces plantee este punto a mi compañero Omegamon, con quien he compartido miles de años en batallas, cuidándonos las espaldas, apoyándonos, ayudando a otros y protegiendo nuestro mundo de las grandes amenazas que han arriesgado su seguridad. Somos la espada del uno y el escudo del otro. Hemos compartido en la victoria y en la adversidad, siempre juntos, pero por primera vez, estábamos muy separados._

_No podíamos llegar a un acuerdo; no podíamos ver con claridad ni aceptar abiertamente el punto de Dios sin que las reglas de total obediencia a nuestro señor nos pusieran en contra el uno del otro. Él quería entregarse a la lealtad y sumisión, creyendo que la decisión de Yggdrassil entregaría lo mejor para nuestro mundo. Yo por el contrario, no podía concebir la idea de un mundo perfecto reconstruido a partir de la derramada sangre inocente. Nunca pudimos pisar la misma tierra si no era la de nuestra amistad, por lo que con el pasar de los días, las cosas se volvieron más oscuras._

_Sin embargo, una noche pude vislumbrar una pequeña luz. Una noche después de haberme negado a la matanza de más digimons. Tuve un sueño. No fue un sueño en realidad, fue una visión. Un ser al que en ese momento no reconocí, pero a quién después agradecí por la vida y el camino que me ayudó a tomar. Él me dijo que yo había escogido bien; que mantener mi lealtad para con el digimundo había sido la mejor elección, y que ya se acercaba el tiempo. Que era necesario sacrificar lo de uno para traer lo mejor para los otros, no al contrario._

_-Necesito que me ayudes; para poder venir a este mundo y detener a Yggdrassil, necesito una manifestación física._

_Supe de inmediato lo que tenía que hacer. Esa misma noche desafié a mi mejor amigo, al único capaz de hacerme frente. Sentí el filo de su helada hoja traspasarme el pecho, aquella espada con la que me había defendido tantas veces y había enjuiciado a los malvados. No sentí dolor. No hasta que vi el dolor y la confusión en su mirada. Intenté decirle que todo estaría bien, pero no me alcanzaron las palabras. Solo pude advertirlo, y ser devorado por el espacio digital al que van todos los que prueban la muerte._

_No pude encomendar mi alma a Dios, ni pedirle que me ayudara en lo que fuera que iba a ocurrir. ¿Cómo? Todo eso estaba ocurriendo por él, y la devoción que le había entregado ya no estaba más entre los sentimientos que guardaba. Cuando por fin pude darme cuenta de dónde estaba, lo encontré nuevamente, tal y como en mi sueño; majestuoso, poderoso y benévolo. Nuestro líder original y señor del puesto vacío, aquella mítica e inmortal leyenda que vivía en la Orden de los Caballeros. Me incliné como mejor pude en señal de respeto. Mis datos desfragmentados parecían delicados y a punto de ser arrastrados por el torrente de data que corría a nuestro alrededor. Mi sensación de debilidad fue tremenda, y como jamás me había pasado, me sentí sumamente indefenso._

_-No temas. Nada te pasará aquí-me habló él-Un sacrificio hecho para el bien de los otros, jamás es en vano-extendió su mano y me alargó luz y protección-Ten. Para que tus datos y tu vida sean resguardados, y la muerte del programa X no intente consumirte en el futuro._

_Estiré mi mano, temblando debilitado como estaba. Toqué aquel cúmulo de luz, y sentí como la fuerza y la energía regresaban a mí. La vida volvía a tomar posesión de mis datos, y me observé como un nuevo caballero, fuerte, completo y protegido de todo._

_-Gracias-fue lo único que pude decir._

_-No des las gracias. Nadie podrá jamás agradecer del todo lo que tú has hecho. Ahora, regresa a donde perteneces y haz lo que debas hacer-sentenció mi líder._

_No necesitaba explicarme lo que debía hacer de ahora en adelante. Mi decisión ya estaba tomada, y además había aclarado aquello que tanto me perturbaba. Me despedí con una reverencia, y regresé al mundo digital para terminar mi labor._

_De vuelta a la vida, ahora como Dukemon X, ayudé a aquella criatura que, tanto como yo, buscaba respuestas. El anticuerpo X me había dado un poder tremendo, más del que hubiera imaginado, y lo puse todo a disposición de que DoruGreymon pudiese llegar hasta la terminal de los Caballeros. Allí Omegamon podría ayudarle, guiarle hasta Yggdrassil, y que todo continuara su curso. Una vez le abrí el portal, comenzó mi gran guerra. Una batalla en la que dejé todo por proteger lo poco que quedaba de este amado mundo, y de aquello que tanto defendía. Si alguna vez mis compañeros me marcaron por algo, fue por la terquedad con la que siempre he defendido mis ideales, y aunque a veces me resulta inconveniente, es algo de lo que siempre he estado orgulloso._

_Miles de las monstruosas creaciones de Yggdrassil para llevar a cabo su proyecto, cayeron por el poder de mi lanza. Me hirieron, sí, pero mi espíritu se mantuvo intocable. El mundo comenzó a desaparecer bajo mis pies, y por un instante la duda y el temor se atrevieron a invadir mi pecho, pero las borré tan rápido como evoqué la imagen de mi líder y la determinación de sus palabras por traer la paz de regreso a nuestro mundo._

_La lucha parecía que no acabaría jamás, pero no estaba dispuesto a detenerme si no veía cumplidas las palabras de Alphamon. Sabía que lo conseguiría, no tenía ninguna duda de ello. Pero mi poder se iba de a poco; por muy grande que fuese, no era eterno, y el cansancio se apoderaba rápidamente de mí._

_Finalmente lo vi. El cielo comenzó a abrirse y tragarlo todo, en un vórtice de oscuridad y confusión. Era el Armagedón de nuestro tiempo, el fin de nuestro mundo, pero no era lo que Yggdrassil había decretado. Era el reinicio. Respiré tranquilo después de mucho estar sofocándome en la preocupación y la confusión. Cerré los ojos, y esperé que todo empezara._

_Hoy contemplo lo que ha sido el fruto de muchos sacrificios y batallas. Una tierra hermosa y próspera, cargada de todos los seres vivientes que Dios puso en el principio. Tengo todo lo que necesito conmigo. Mi honor, a mi compañero conmigo y el alma tranquila, de saber que hice lo correcto, de que mantuve mis ideales y los defendí hasta el final, conocí a alguien como Alphamon, le ayudé, y que por sobre todo, traje lo mejor para aquello que más aprecio en este mundo. El mundo mismo._

**FIN**


End file.
